Brother T-rex
Brother T-rex is an American animated film produced by Blue Sky Studios and released by 20th Century Fox. It is one of the newest Disney-style animated feature films from the makers of Ice Age-Dawn of the Dinosaurs. In the film, an Inuit dinosaur-loving boy named Tyr-Kenai pursues a T-rex in revenge for a battle that he provoked in which his oldest brother Sitka is caught in a lost world of living dinosaurs. He tracks down a living T-rex and tames it, but the Spirits, angered by his ancestor's needless trouble, change Try-Kenai into a Tyrannosaurus himself as punishment. In order to deal with his new lifestyle, Tyr-Kenai must travel to a mountain where the Northern dinosaur lights touch the earth. On his way, Tyr-Kenai is reluctantly guided by a juvenile Tyrannosaurus, and learns to see through another's eyes, feel through another's heart, and discovers the meaning of brotherhood. Plot In a post-ice age Alaska where a lost world of dinosaurs is discovered, where the local tribesmen believe all creatures dinosaurs are created through the Spirits, who are said to appear in the form of an aurora, three brothers, Tyr-Kenai, the youngest brother; Denahi, the middle brother; and Sitka, the eldest brother, return to their tribe in order for Kenai to receive his totem, a necklace in the shape of an animal. The particular animal it represents symbolizes what he must achieve to call himself a man. Unlike Sitka, who gained the Quetzalcoatlus an eagle of guidance, and Denahi, who gained the raptor dinosaur version of a wolf of wisdom, Tyr-Kenai receives the T-rex a bear of love. He objects to this, stating that bears are thieves, and believes his point is made a fact when a Tyrannosaurus takes some salmon. Kenai and his brothers pursue the T-rex, but a fight follows on a glacier, during which Sitka gives his life to save his brothers, although the T-rex survives. Angered, Kenai heads out to avenge Sitka. He chases the bear up onto a mountain and captures it. The Spirits, represented by Sitka's spirit in the form of a Quetzalcoatlus, transform Tyr-Kenai into a Tyrannosaurus after a dead dinosaur's body gets half-eaten by the T-rex and evaporates. Denahi arrives and, believing that Tyr-Kenai's dinosaur form killed him, vows to avenge Tyr-Kenai by hunting it down. Kenai falls down some rapids, survives, and is healed by Tanana, the shaman of Tyr-Kenai's tribe. She does not speak the bear language, but advises him to return to the mountain to find Sitka and be turned back to normal, but only when he amends his mistake; she disappears without an explanation. Tyr-Kenai quickly discovers that wildlife can talk, meeting two brotherly Edmontosaurus and a wisecracking Troodon, Mutt, Rodney, and Duke. He gets caught in a trap but is quickly freed by an outgoing juvenile Tyrannosaurus rex named Toda. They make a deal: Kenai will go with Koda to a nearby Dinosaur run and then the T-rex kid will lead Kenai to the mountain. As the two eventually form a sibling-like attachment, Toda reveals that his Mom and Dad are looking for their kid. The two are hunted by Denahi, who is still determined to avenge Tyr-Kenai, unaware that the bear he is pursuing is actually Kenai. Eventually, Tyr-Kenai and Toda reach the dinosaur run, where a large number of living dinosaur species well as pterosaurs and Deinosuchus live as a family, including the leader Thug, a large Tyrannosaurus. Kenai adjusts to his surroundings and is happy living with the other dinosaurs. During a discussion among the bears, Toda tells a story about his mother fighting human hunters, making Tyr-Kenai realize that the T-rex he caught was Toda's mother. Shocked and horrified at what he has done, Tyr-Kenai runs away in a fit of guilt, but Toda soon finds him. Kenai reveals the truth to Toda, who runs away, grief-stricken. An apologetic Tyr-Kenai leaves to reach the mountain. Mutt, Rodney, and Duke have had a falling out reform their brotherhood in front of Toda, prompting him to go after Kenai. Denahi confronts Kenai on the mountain, but their fight is interrupted by Toda, who steals Denahi's hunting pike. Kenai goes to Toda's aid out of love, prompting Sitka to appear and turn him back into a human, much to Denahi and Toda's surprise. However, upon realizing that Toda needs him because of his own misdeeds, Kenai asks Sitka to transform him back into a Tyrannosaurus with Denahi's support. Sitka complies, and Kenai is transformed back into a T-rex. Toda is reunited happily with his father and mother before she and Sitka return to the Spirits. In the end, Kenai lives with the rest of the dinosaurs and gains his title as a man, through being a dinosaur. List of featured dinosaurs* and creatures # Tyrannosaurus rex* # Quetzalcoatlus-pterosaur # Ankylosaurus* # Dromaeosaurus* # Velociraptor* # Deinonychus* # Stegosaurus* # Alamosaurus * # Dimorphodon-pterosaur # Triceratops* # Stegosaurus* # Allosaurus* # Barosaurus* # Ornithomimus* # Edmontosaurus* # Mosasaurus-marine reptile # Albertosaurus* # Pteranodon-pterosaur # Deinosuchus-crocodile # Anzu*-debut # Gorgosaurus* # Albertosaurus* # Edmontonia* # Caudipteryx* # Segnosaurus* # Tenontosaurus* # Parksosaurus* # Saurornitholestes* # Avisaurus-bird* # Xianglong-gliding lizard # Carnotaurus* # Ichthyornis-bird* # Pachycephalosaurus* # Lambeosaurus* # Xiphactinus-fish # Centrosaurus* # Saurolophus* # Parasaurolophus* # Baryonyx* # Brachiosaurus* # Guanlong* # Dakotaraptor* # Torvosaurus* # Eoraptor* # Harpactognathus-pterosaur # Apatosaurus* # Caulkicephalus-pterosaur # Coelophysis* # Eryops-amphibian # Plateosaurus* # Oviraptor* # Diplodocus* # Anchisaurus* # Struthiomimus* # Pteranodon-pterosaur # Archelon-turtle # Eubanaea-turtle debut # Dimetrodon-mammal relative # Elasmosaurus-plesiosaur # Nyctosaurus-pterosaur # Euoplocephalus* # Placochelys-Placodont reptile # Liopleurodon-pliosaur # Goniopholis-crocodilian # Megalosaurus* # Lexovisaurus* # Cetiosaurus* # Didelphodon-mammal # Alphadon-mammal # Chirostenotes* # Nothosaurus-reptile # Corythosaurus* # Gryposaurus* # Pterodactylus-pterosaur # Troodon* # Stenonychosaurus* # Chasmosaurus* # Supersaurus* # Eotracodon* # Iguanodon* Other animals and dinosaurs # Stegoceras* # Lambeosaurus* # Siderops-amphibian # Talarurus* # Pachyrhinosaurus* # Compsognathus* # Snowy owl # wolf packs # moose # bears # lizards # boreal owl # mink # musk ox # bison # deer # great horned owl # frogs # ravens # bald eagle Category:Disney spoofs Category:Illumination Category:Dinosaur cartoons and more Category:Dinosaur movies Category:Crossovers Category:Blue Sky movies